mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is the whole timeline of the M.U.C Wikia, as well as wars, births, important events and deaths. Timeline Argus.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus' God of Edenia, Argus born. Raiden_bio.png|'Before the Birth of Jesus' God of thunder, Raiden born. Shinnok_ghost.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus' God of darkness, Shinnok born. Planets.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus' Creation of the Planets. Battle_off_Erth.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus' Battle of Earth, between Shinnok and Raiden happened. Shinnok_wakin'_up_dead.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus' Shinnok's imprisonment and take over of Hell. Jesus.jpg|'0' God's son and evil traitor, Jesus Christ born. Quan_Chi_trolling_with_the_amulet.jpg|'68' Never Land sorcerer, Quan Chi born. Onaga;_The_Dragon_King.png|'150' Onaga, the Dragon King born. Kotal.jpg|'171' Blood, Aqua and Sun God, Kotal Kahn born. Santa claus.jpg|'357' Holly-jolly man, Santa Claus born. Kitana_MK_X.jpg|'1013' Princess of Edenia, Kitana born. Bossk_head.jpg|'1080' Saurian bounty hunter, Bossk born. Fujin.jpg|thumb|'1145' God of wind, Fujin born. Reptile_MKA.jpg|'1201' Saurian warrior, Reptile born. Shao_kahn.jpg|'1202' Emperor, Shao Kahn born. Emperor_Shao.jpg|'1227' Shao Kahn taking over Outworld. Greedo.jpg|'1392' Rodinian bounty hunter, Greedo born. Steven.jpg|'1450' Argus's son, Steven born. Daegon.png|'1475' Argus's second son, Daegon born. Reiko_and_Kahn's_castle.jpg|'1670' General of Shao Kahn's army, Reiko born. Ko_Jama_Outworld.jpg|'1695' Outworld soldier, Ma tako ko Jama born. Standing_Snake_with_bow.jpg|'1852' Half leader of the Black Elk Tribe, and member of Bad Bessie's Gang, Standing Snake born. Stanley_Morgan.jpg|'1854' First leader of Ultranationalists Stanley Morgan, Sr., born. Harry_Hatchet.jpg|'1855' Member of the Pedrosa Gang, Harry Schultz, born. Randy_Cornet.png|'1864' One of the Cornet Brothers, Randy Cornet, born. Tomaso_Falcone.jpg|'1869' Falcone family boss, Tomaso Falcone, born. Stracci_The_Older.jpg|'1894' Antonio Stracci aka Stracci The Older, born. Tsung.png|'3rd of June, 1896' Sorcerer Shang Tsung, born. Joe_Vladimir.png|'8th of July, 1896' Second Ultranationalists leader Joe Valirover, born. Frank_Vinci.png|'1897' Vinci family boss, Don Vinci born. Machovich.jpg|'1898' Best Ultranationalist soldier, Machovich born. Olaf.jpg|'16th of May, 1907' Third Ultranationalist leader, Olaf Tutchenko born. Josep_Leonard.jpg|'1910' U.S. Marine, Leonard born. WWI.jpg|'1914' World War I started. Adam.jpg|'1917' Chinese dictator and politician, Adam Bell born. WWI_end.jpg|'1918' World War I ended. Marina_talkin'.png|'1926' Marina family boss, Raul Marina born. Mama_Corle.jpg|'1928' Mother of Don Barzini, Antonia Barzini born. Dixmor_Project_logo.png|'6th of May, 1932' Creation of the Dixmor Project alliance. Dixmor_Asylum_chairs.jpg|'1st of December, 1932' Creation of the Dixmor Asylum. Grandpa_Marston.jpg|'1938' John Marston's dad, Grandpa born. Andre_Domatto.jpg|'3th of March, 1939' Falcone Family Wise guy, Adam-Andre Domantto born. Ackermann_2.jpg|'18th of August, 1939' Serial killer, Adolf Ackermann born. Aldo_der_Lertrich.jpg|'2th of March, 1940' Project's main doctor, Aldo der Lertrich born. Frank_Barzini.jpg|'15th of May, 1940' Father of Don Barzini, Francesco Barzini born. Dr._Pickman.jpg|'1943' Project's member, Dr. Pickman born. Grosvenor_McCaffrey.jpg|'1945' American serial killer, Grosvenor McCaffrey born. Moonmen_2.jpg|'1948' Poor working kid, James Moonmen born. Vito_smells_flower.jpg|'1950' Corleone family creator and first boss, Don Vito Corleone born. WW2.png|'1954' World War II started. Mr._Happy.jpg|'1955' American serial killer, Mr. Happy born. Pete_Clemenza.jpg|'1957' Corleone caporegime, Pete Clemenza born. WW2_end.jpg|'1958' World War II ended. Emilio_annoyed.jpg|'1959' Barzini family boss, Don Barzini born. Stalker_standing.jpg|'1962' Horror and snuff film director, James Stalker born. Rudolph_on_knees.jpg|'1963' Tattaglia capo n' Don's bro, Rudolph Tattaglia born. Piggsy_2.jpg|'1964' American serial killer, Piggsy born. Dr._Dixmor.jpeg|'22th of July, 1964' Third leader of the Project, Richard Dixmor born. Edward_Barzini.jpg|'1965' Brother of Don Barzini, Ettore Barzini born. Chris_Voorheese_face.png|'20th of November, 1965' Dixmor's patient - monster, Chris Voorheese born. Rasval.jpg|'1966' Russian army general, Egor Rasvalov born. Boss2.jpg|'1967' Russian army lieutenant, Alexander Zakheav born. Paul_in_film.jpg|'21th of December, 1968' Barzini family 2nd boss, Paul Fortunato born. Bobby_Marcolini.jpg|'1969' Cuneo soldier, Bobby Marcolini born. Dutch_van_der_Linde.jpg|'16th of September, 1970' Holland criminal, Dutch van der Linde born. Stracci_guy.png|'12th of December, 1970' Stracci worker, Plinto Ottaviano born. Death_off_Evelyn_Summers.jpg|'1972' Evelyn Summers found dead. Frankie_Malone_2.jpg|'22th of February, 1973' The Malone broad, Frankie Malone born. Bill_drinking.jpg|'1st of June, 1973' American bandit, William Williamson born. Tony_with_snowman.jpg|'5th of May, 1974' Slovenian multi-trillionare and Miami's crime God and drug overlord, Tony Montana born. Danny_back_when_he_was_a_doc.png|'29th of June, 1974' American scientist and serial killer, Daniel Lamb born. Crazy_Horse_surenders.png|'18th of December, 1974' Corleone associate, Crazy Horse born. John_Cage.jpg|'28th of December, 1974' American movie star, Johnny Cage born. Turrera.jpg|'1976' Barzini spy, Sergio Turrera born. Leo_holdin'_Pickman's_mouth.jpg|'19th of June, 1977' American serial killer, Leo Kasper born. Fredo_Corle.jpg|'18th of October, 1977' Corleone traitor, Fredo Corleone born. Sonny_Corleone.jpg|'1978' Corleone underboss, Santino Corleone born (by accident). Johnny looks like Bruno.jpg|'1982' Corleone traitor and later Stracci Don, Johnny Corleone born. Michael Corleone.png|'1985' Corleone Family second boss, Michael Corleone born. Charlie_and_Frankie.jpg|'1988' Corleone 2nd underboss, Charlie Trapani born. Sal_Stracci.jpg|'18th of February, 1991' Stracci underboss, Salvatore Stracci born. Jack.png|'14th of April, 1991' American bounty hunter and criminal, Jack Marston born. Corleones_on_funeral.jpg|'1998' Foundation of the Corleone family. Tiara_with_crown.jpg|'2002' Rich bossy student Diamond Tiara, born. Leo_escaping_jail.jpg|'2003' Leo Kasper escaping the Dixmor Asylum. Battle_on_Uranu.jpg|'2005' The Battle on Uranus started. Manhunt.jpg|'18th of September, 2006' Manhunt events happened. Manhunt35.gif|'19th of September, 2006 (5 AM)' Death of James Stalker at the hands of James Earl Cash. Sonny_killed.jpg|'16th of November, 2010' Santino Corleone killed. YAY! Five_Families.jpg|'29th of December, 2010' The Five Families Mob War breaked out. Barzini.png|'1st of August-21th of November, 2011' Bobby Toro, Sergio Turrera, Domenico Mazza, and Emilio Barzini killed, capture of Victor Barzini. Pisano_killed.jpg|'2012' Fortunato Regime was created. Vatican City Massacre.png|'2013' Vatican City Massacre happened. Mileena_VS_Kotal_Khan.jpg|'15th of April, 2015' Outworld war between Mileena and Kotal Kahn started and ended 1 month and 1 week later. Beast_on_Earth.jpg|'22nd of May, 2015' Shinnok's failed take over of Earth event happened. Destroyed boat.png|'11th of September-13th of September, 2015' The Five Families Mob War part II events begin. Paris_dead.jpg|'13th of November, 2015' Kotal's Army attacks Paris and kills over hundreds of innocent people. The Story of our very own life Here, I will give you a story of the Earth (On Wikia, not real life, dummy), and how it's life was created. First I will start with the first thing it was, the Mortal Kombat tournament. But before that, something else also happened; The Elder Gods batteled the One Being. After their successful victory, they shattered the One Being into what we now know is reality. This event will not be said in the following text. Lets start with Mortal Kombat universe. (Actually, MK universe, Godfather universe, RDR universe, Heavy Rain universe and Manhunt universe all take place in the same universe, called Mulitverse.) It was year 1971 (but some of the events like creation of the Dixmor Project, Red Harlow's bounty hunting trips, and Cornet Brothers stories took place before 71.). The screen opens when Bo' Rai Cho and Liu Kang, under the disguise of Outworld Ambassadors, are sent to negotiate with Greedo who is in charge of Hell's Factory. Unbeknownst to Bo' is that Greedo was secretly serving Lord Shinnok, he tries to kill the two. Bo' Rai Cho and Liu escape and sneak onto a warship, ready to strike the planet, Edenia. On Edenia, several Tarkatans attack the jungle outside the city of Queen Sindel and Bo' Rai Cho and Liu are caught in the middle of it. Bo' saves a Edenian called Rain and he becomes grateful for the deed. Bo' has Rain take them to the Redden city to speak with their high council. The Redden leader, Ed Nass, refused to cooperate and hope Edenia will suffer. Under the mind control of the drunken force, Ed Nass offers transportation and "sells" Rain to Bo' Rai Cho. Bo', Liu and Rain sneak in to city, rescue the queen and escape Edenia to Earth. A Never Never Land warship damages the Royal Airship and everyone takes refuge on the desert planet, Outworld. Bo', Rain, Hydro and Sindel travel to the nearest town and find a mechanic shop. The shop is owned by a slave trader called Rabu who owns Shao Kahn. Bo' could not afford the repair parts and Shao takes his new friends home with him. Kahn tells Bo' Rai Cho that he could enter an upcoming podrace and use the prize money to buy the parts. Borracho agrees and so does Rabu and Liu senses something about Shao. The night before the race, Bo' Rai Cho takes a blood sample from Shao and sends it to Liu Kang to examine it. The midi-chlorians in the blood were off the charts and if Shao has light magic blood in him, then he could be the Chosen One. Before the race, Bo' raises the stakes and offers freedom for the Kahn if he wins. Rabu agrees but only one can be free, to which he chooses the boy. Shao wins the race, the parts are paid for and Shao was now free. Bo' told him he could be trained to be a Kung Fu master. Kahn did not want to leave his relatives behind but he still go. On the way back to the ship, the two are ambushed by Quan Chi, Shinnok's apprentice. Shao runs to the ship while Bo' duels with the Sorcerer. The match ends in a draw as Borracho escapes onto the ship. The ship reaches Earth and Bo' informs the council of his previous encounters. He tells them the Forces of Darkness have secretly returned and maybe planning something big. He also tells Raiden and Kai about Shao and how he senses the light force in him and how its powerful. The council hesistantly agrees to examine Kahn and they conclude that he is too old to be trained and sense a piece of the dark side in him. Bo' Rai Cho offers to train him but was forbade to due to him already being drunk. Bo' then says Liu no longer needs training and is ready to be a MK Master. Kai tells them that this all will be dealt later as he sends the three of him to assist the Queen in launching a counterstrike on Never Never Land and to see if Quan Chi will be there as well. They all return to Edenia and succeed in getting the rebel army to fight for them. Jade leads the rebel against the Tarkatan army in the meadows, Shao leads the starfighters in a space battle, the Queen and her guards sneak into the palace and Bo' Rai Cho and Liu Kang are left to duel Quan. Quan fights successfully, however. He pushes Liu aside and duels Bo' on his own. Liu became trapped temporarily and Bo' was left to duel Quan to which Chi stabs him. Kang breaks free and fights Quan fiercely, to which he uses Bo's stick and slices Quan in half. Liu weeps over his master's body and before dying Bo' Rai Cho asks Liu to train Shao for him to which he agrees. The viceroy gets taken into custody and the newly appointed Lord Shinnok (unknown to anyone that he was actually the main villain) and Raiden's Council arrive. Liu asks Raiden's permission to train Shao for Bo's sake and he agrees. Bo' Rai Cho's body is revived by Raiden, and he feels as good as new. After some training and when Shao was actually ready for battle. Liu was piloting his starfighter with him to rescue Shinnok from Goro and was almost killed by Tarkatans until Shao saved him and help him make a safe landing in the Invisible Hand (name of a starship). When Hydro operated the elevator to go down he told Hydro that they need to go up not down. When the elevator went up he draws out his blade only to realize its Shao not an enemy. When Reiko attempts to stop the rescue of Shinnok, Liu was knocked out unconsious by Reiko until after Reiko dies and the trio is in the elevator tunnel. When they try to escape the Invisible Hand they were trapped by a ray-shield and brought to Goro where they escape capture and was about to make Goro surrender until the Shokan threw the managuard staff at the glass and the Shokan prince escapes while the Forces of Light try to make the doomed cruiser do a safe landing. After Shinnok was saved Kang, he heads back to the Raiden's Temple to report that Goro has escaped and during one of the Forces of Light councils meetings they made Shao spy on Shinnok and Liu goes on a hunt for Goro on Edenia. When Shao and Liu say their goodbyes, Liu and his Edenian rebel commander Jade head to Edenia to search for Goro. Liu ordered his men not to attack until he confirmed that Goro is indeed is there. When he arrived on the Edenia planet the people there told Liu they are being held hostage with over thousands of Tarkatans and Liu ordered his robot to pilot his starfighter back to the fleet. When Kang found his arch-enemy Goro he heard the Edenian council is being moved to Never Land and after they leave he destroyed four Shokan guards by making a huge object fall on them and used his light saber to cut one of their heads off and prepares to battle the Shokan. Despite the prince's four arms Liu managed to gain the upper hand while his Edenian troops attacked the Tarkatans. Goro eventually heads on a wheeled vehicle to try to escape with Liu Kang chasing him down. Eventually the two made it to Goro's starfighter and after exposing the prince's organs beneath his armor he used the force to pull his blaster towards him and shoot the general a couple times till Goro explodes in a fiery doom. After the prince's demise and recieving his lost lightsaber from Jade, the Edenians turned on him by ordering an survived Tarkatan to shoot him but they missed and Kang escapes Edenia by using Goro's starfighter to get off the planet and contact Rain about his troops turned on him and learned that the other Forces of Light suffered from the rebel troopers betrayal. He and Raiden head to an acient temple to learned about Shao massacred everyone including the younglings till there was no Force of Light alive in the temple. Liu wants Raiden to send him after the Dark Lord because he says Shao is like a brother to him, but Raven told him the Outworlder trained and raised is gone and consumed by Shinnok and Kang is not strong enough to fight the Fallen One. He then heads to Sindel to tell her the bad news and learned that Shao Kahn is the father which caused her to find Shao on Never Never Land only for Kang to secretly stowaway with her on the starship. After he reveals himself to Sindel and her husband Shao strangles his wife with the both arms and then fights Liu in a battle of the Mortal Kombat across the lava filled planet. When Liu Kang warned Kahn to don't do it, Shao jumped near Liu but resulted in Shao got defeated when Liu cut off his legs and his left hand and left him to burn by the lava while he collects his former light sabers and leave just to try to save Sindel and her child. After the birth of Kitana, Sindel told Raiden that there is still good in Shao before dying and Raiden decided that to keep the kid safe from Shao. In 1976, 5 years after the fight in Never Land, Raiden exiled on Outworld to watch over Liu. Centaurs were attacking Liu and Raiden made the sound of a Bossk, a bounty hunter that the centaurs are afraid of, due to him slaughtering over hundreds of them. Raiden then took Liu Kang, Hydro and Cyrax to his house for protection. Hydro had secret Maydaria plans and a message for Raiden by Kitana (who would for a normal human be old only 5 years, but since she is Edenian, she is old 25 by now, and even looks like adult too.) which said to send Hydro to Duro to Senator Organa. Raven then gave Liu his former comrade's light saber. Raiden and the others travelled to Most Sandy Cantina to find a pilot to take them to Edenia. Hopefully they found a captain, Johnny Cage, and Jax, Cage's frenemy. Cage and Jacks took Raiden, Kang and the robots to their ship. On the ship, Millennium Halcon, Raiden gave Liu Kang more training. In the meantime, the Millennium Halcon was being tractor-beamed by Maydaria. Bad news for Liu, he heard that both; Goro and Quan Chi were resurrected by Lord Shinnok himself. But that concern Raiden so much for some reason. Three years after the destruction of the Maydaria, the Special Forces have relocated to the ice planet named Boolos, and Kang has been send there to fix things up for his heroism, and achievements. After an encounter with a snow monster while on patrol duty, Raiden appeared to him and told him to go to the East side of Boolos and continue his training under Bo' Rai Cho. After a devastating battle on Boolos with Outworld, while the other soldiers escape, Liu, with his loyal robot Hydro, head to East side to find Borrachon. After meeting with him, Kang begins his training. When learning to see the future (Headshot target now on God), Liu then has a premonition of his friends Johnny, Kitana, and Jax being tortured by his enemy - The evil Emperor known as Shao Kahn on the lawful pyramide planet of Orderworld. Kang sends Rain to help them, as Liu is adviced by Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden's to complete his training. But Rain promises that he will not disapoint and return back with Emperor's head. Rain arrives in Seidan City, and encounters Shao, after a fierce battle, Kahn cuts Rain's right hand, and reveals that he is his father. Shocked, freaked and horrified, Rain accepts to join the evil Emperor. Liu witnesses this through a video camera, then uses the wireless phone to call Kitana, Jax and Darrius to capture him and kill him. While Darrius and Jax go off to find Cage and rescue him from the bounty hunter Sektor, and the general Reiko. Their fates and futures are unknown, they would wait and plan their next move when the time was right. Category:Event Category:Real Ideas